Soul Mates
by Aisu Kurohoshi
Summary: Two people who just understand each other more than anyone else. Ohira/Onishi


Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

~*~*~*~

Onishi's parents believed that a little competition was alright but they worried about their youngest son who was desperate to battle with his older brothers at everything. Normally that would be okay, but Onishi picked the strangest things to compete about and he had rules to the contests that his brothers just couldn't understand.

Eventually his brothers got tired of him and in Junior High they ignored him altogether. This worried his parents even more until one day Onishi came home outraged about a boy he'd met in class who tried to say that he was taller than him.

"OHIRA is so annoying. It's bad enough the teacher is always confusing our names but when the teacher asked for the tallest kid in class to get her the chalk- he stands up, as if he is taller than me!"

"What are you going to do?" His mother was curious about how her son was going to handle this new 'threat'

"I challenged that crybaby to a contest, whoever falls asleep tonight loses!"

She couldn't say that was the most gratifying thing to hear but it helped ease her worries about Onishi being out casted.

Onishi came home the next day with dark circles under his eyes and a sour attitude. "That stupid Ohira says he saw the sun rise too. He'll regret challenging me. I can get a better grade than him without studying!"

Ohira and Onishi both failed their tests with fifty-sevens.

~*~

As the years went by the two became further engrossed in their battles of wit, endurance, power and of course height. Everyone who witnessed their arguing was at a loss though because there weren't any specific rules to these contests, and it was impossible to tell who was winning. Only Ohira and Onishi seemed to know.

"When are you going to invite your friend over Hiroshi?" His mother was starting to think Ohira didn't exist. "Mom he's my rival, not my friend and I plan to never see him again either because I'm going to be accepted into Kyoshin High School."

When they both got into Kyoshin- Onishi was at first surprised Ohira applied there. Then he smiled because couldn't wait to see Ohira's tearful face so he could tell him his number was higher on the list.

Ohira was a simple boy. His emotions were roused very easily though and he seemed to always cry and it made him the target of his siblings teasing. He'd never realized he was such a competitive spirit until he'd met Onishi Hiroshi. The fact they were so alike was a mystery to Ohira because Onishi seemed classy and pompous because of the way he stuck up his nose disdainfully, and he himself was rough looking and could hardly keep his emotions together.

"Like my new glasses Ohira I bet my eyesight is better than yours now."

Ohira and Onishi ran outside to find a sign they could decipher from a distance when they noticed there were American Football players on the field having a practice game.

It seemed odd that the two most competitive boys in the school weren't involved in sports but they'd never been so impressed by what they saw. The number 41 was absolutely awe inspiring. He stopped a larger player using only one hand. On the fence Ohira saw a sign, "seeking players" and in smaller letters, "tall players."

"I will become master Kakei's best pupil!" Ohira declared during practice after performing one of Kakei's infamous American style blocks. "Hahaha, how is that possible since that's obviously going to be me?" Onishi and Ohira started to fight on the grass and Kakei stood off to the side embarrassed, "I'll never understand those two."

~*~

"I can kiss better than you." Onishi told him one day just because he was bored and Ohira was being unusually quiet.

"Onishi..." he gulped, "Would you go out with me?"

Onishi dropped the pretzel he was eating and his cheeks were pink. "That's what you have to-" He was cut off by Ohira pressing his lips to his own, and Onishi cursed himself for only being able to think that it was perfect because Ohira was only an inch taller than him.

When they parted Onishi realized it wasn't just Ohira who was crying because of his emotional overflow but he also was.

"Who else can put up with you Crybaby?"

"You're right and by the way I'm totally a better kisser than you."

~*~

Kakei didn't know what was worse, those fools competing to see who was his best pupil in their own bizarre way or the fact that on the way to practice they tried to see who held hands the longest without getting sweaty, who hugged the best, and of course who tackled the best when they were only practicing with each other.

"Kakei," Mizumachi wined, "why don't we see who can kiss the best too?"

Kakei growled in embarrassment "Don't you start Mizumachi!"

~*~*~*~

Owari


End file.
